<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467805">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Harry Potter, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time Bottoming, Lube, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Patient Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Preparation, Rimming, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Potter, auror scorpius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is very ready to experience bottoming for the first time and asks boyfriend Harry to have sex with him. Harry does his utmost to make his lover's first time as brilliant as he possibly can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Some smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts">ringelchen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this fic Scorpius is nineteen. Harry is forty-five.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry yawned and threw down his copy of <em>Quidditch Today</em>. It was past eleven and the idea of bed was beginning to appeal. He stood, stretched and was just at the point of leaving the room when, all of a sudden, the fireplace flared into life. </p><p>Harry was astonished to see the face of his boyfriend Scorpius in the sparkly green flames. The younger wizard was supposed to be spending the evening with friends at the Leaky Cauldron and while Harry had been invited along, he’d declined. The Auror Initiates didn’t need their boss hanging around when they were trying to decompress and relax after an exhausting, wearying week.  </p><p>“’Pius,” Harry said, smiled into the magical flames. He knelt down to face the fireplace. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. It’s late. Everything go okay at the pub?”</p><p>“The pub?” Scorpius asked, his pale eyebrows furrowing. “Oh yes. The <em>pub</em>. Of course. Everything’s fine, Harry love. They’ve all gotten a bit pissed and the old Slytherin trouser-snake jokes began. I decided to make a sharp exit.” Scorpius laughed awkwardly and paused for a moment before he spoke again. “Merlin, Harry. It’s <em>late</em>. I shouldn’t have- Well, you know how it is and-”</p><p>“Stop rambling,” Harry cut in, his voice assertive but gentle. “You called me and I’ve answered. I wasn’t asleep. Out with it. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Scorpius’s eyes widened a little and Harry watched him tuck a stand of hair behind his ear. The younger wizard was nervous about something. </p><p>“I know that I'm being a little impulsive,” Scorpius explained, his words fast and hurried, “but I got home from the Leaky and my bed just felt <em>so</em> terribly big and empty, and, well, I was wondering- and only if it’s no trouble- if I could maybe floo over and stay the night?”</p><p>Harry listened. He wasn’t convinced that was all his boyfriend wanted to say to him. </p><p>‘Pius had already stayed over several times during their developing relationship and Harry had told him that he was always welcome to sleep over. He’d charmed the wards to accept Scorpius’s presence at Grimmauld several weeks ago. Harry raised an eyebrow behind his thin metal frames. “You know you didn’t need to ask love,” Harry replied. “I’ll see you in a minute.”</p><p>Scorpius nodded and then the flames vanished. Harry watched until the last, glistening spark of magic had disappeared and stood up. All of his tiredness was absent now and a thrill of lustful anticipation ran over his skin. He couldn’t wait to see his darling, hold him and make him feel wonderful from head to toe. </p><p>Scorpius and he had been together for several months but the younger man was very traditional and Harry knew that ‘Pius wasn’t one to simply invite himself over. It would seem that his beautiful boyfriend had gotten himself a little wound up about something…</p><p>Harry walked though into his kitchen. Firewhisky was definitely the order of the day. Accio’ing a large glass, Harry poured in a couple of fingers for himself and then carried it back through into the lounge. The amber drink was a molten heat as Harry swallowed a mouthful. He settled back down onto the settee to wait for his boyfriend. </p><p>Scorpius Apparated into the room less than a minute later and Harry felt his heart soar at the sight of his lover. </p><p>Circe, but ‘Pius was a sight to behold. He was tall and slender, with stormy grey eyes and a soft luscious mouth. When Scorpius smiled his cheeks dimpled adorably. The young man was disarmingly honest and truly had the most kind-hearted nature that Harry had ever experienced. Harry knew himself to be utterly infatuated and he simply didn’t care who knew it. </p><p>The young man was already flushed as Harry stood and pulled him into the sphere of his arms and kissed him deeply. </p><p>He captured Scorpius’s lips with his own, tasting and teasing with his tongue. ‘Pius opened his mouth and deepened their embrace, pulling his body in close. He didn’t want there to be even an inch between the pair of them. Scorpius frotted his hips against Harry’s own and emitted a tiny, breathy sigh. The blond wizard was already erect inside his jeans, his cock forming a hard bulge that tented the front of the material. </p><p>Gracious, but his beloved was <em>keen</em> this evening. Harry felt his boyfriend shiver a little inside his embrace. </p><p>Scorpius smelt divine, like sweet almond soap and he tasted like toothpaste. There wasn’t a hint of stubble on the young wizard’s cheeks. He was cleanly shaven and showered and Harry felt his cock stiffen in his pyjama bottoms at the implication of all this preparedness. “You’ve arrived with an objective,” Harry murmured, breaking their kiss. “And I’m all ears, ‘Pius. Tell me what you’re here for and I’ll make it a reality.”</p><p>Scorpius looked up at Harry. His eyes were dark and his pupils were blown with want. Harry ran a finger over a flushed cheekbone. “I’ve been thinking, love,” he whispered. “And I have been, for a while. I-I was wondering… And only if you’re amenable of course!- I was thinking we might try something new.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Harry said, feeling the tremor of ‘Pius’s fingers as they clutched his shoulders. He wanted Scorpius to say his desires aloud. He wanted his lover to own them. </p><p>“I want- Well, I was hoping, anyway- that we could have sex,” Scorpius said, all his nervous energy rushing out of him as the words left his mouth. “Tonight, when I was with the others Initiates? All I wanted was you. All I could think about was being here, wrapped in your arms. I slipped away- got myself <em>all</em> prepared- because I found that I couldn’t wait any longer.”</p><p>Harry felt his heart thump in his chest. Scorpius was only nineteen. His boyfriend was still a young man and he felt an enormous sense of responsibility. </p><p>Harry ached to sweep ‘Pius into his arms and carry him through to the bedroom but he knew that he had to hesitate. Harry had to make sure. This would be his beloved boy’s very first time and he owed it to Scorpius to know this was what he genuinely wanted. </p><p>“We’ve made love before,” Harry said softly. “Made love with our hands and our mouths. That’s every bit as true and as real as any other kind of sex.” He paused and looked into his lover’s sparkly grey eyes. “I love you, ‘Pius. I’d never treat you like a child. I’ll fuck you however you wish. I just need to know that you’re sure.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Scorpius replied, his fingers ghosting down over Harry’s upper arms. His words were level and confident- he spoke like the superior young Auror that Harry saw everyday at work- but the flush of his cheeks had darkened to a deep red. “I love you too and I want to <em>share</em>  that with you physically… Gods, but this is hard to say.” Scorpius bit his bottom lip and Harry felt his lover's fingers bite into his arm. “And I’m supposed to be a bloody adult! I’m talking about <em>anal</em>, love. I’m ready to take the final step.”</p><p>Harry’s pulse deepened. Scorpius had sought this from him. The wizard had come to him, tonight, especially to take this step because he’d considered his choices and this was what he wanted. Harry couldn’t believe how much he loved the young person before him and he felt a shot of heat run down his spine at how much ‘Pius was entrusting him with. “If you’re ready, then I’m ready too,” Harry said, his words a warm rumble from deep inside his chest. “How had you imagined it, lovely?”  he asked, pressing a heated line of kisses onto Scorpius’s jaw. “Topping or bottoming? I’m versatile, ‘Pius. We can try having sex however you wish.</p><p>Scorpius had evidently given the issue some thought because he replied quickly. </p><p>“I was hoping to be the one receiving,” he said. “This’ll be my first time… I mean, I've read books. <em>Lots</em> of books. I’ve got a good idea of what goes where. But I thought that, since you’ve done all this before, you could show me what it’s all about.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile. It was typical of his beautiful, fastidious boyfriend to have prepared for the occasion so precisely. “It would be my pleasure,” he murmured, “and I’ll do my very best to make it good for you, Scorpius. I want this to be something you remember for the rest of you life.”</p><p>“It will be,” the younger man said. “It’s with you, Harry.”</p><p>There seemed like little to be said after that. Harry took Scorpius by the hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. The two men had shared plenty of orgasms inside of there in the last few months. They’d frotted and petted and enjoyed each other on many occasions. There was a strange frisson between them tonight; a tautness in the air. Harry wondered if ‘Pius were as conscious of it as he was. He pushed the door to the bedroom open and gestured for his lover to step inside. </p><p>Harry’s bedroom was scrumptiously neat and his grey bedclothes were clean and inviting. Scorpius had slept between the sheets many times but today he looked over the scene with wide, open eyes. </p><p>“I’m ready,” ‘Pius repeated, beginning to unhook the tiny buttons at the collar of his shirt with trembling fingers. Harry moved Scorpius’s hands out of the way and began to undress the younger wizard himself. As soon as every fastening was opened, Harry tugged the shirt over his lover’s shoulder. ‘Pius was a beauteous sight to behold. His skin was pale, with a small smattering of nearly translucent chest hair. His torso was sinewy but muscular and there were a constellation of small freckles on his back. </p><p>Harry ghosted a gentle figure through it and over to Scorpius’s pink pebbled nipple. “So lovely,” he murmured. “My glorious love. Letting me be your first? It’s a gift. <em>You’re</em> a gift.”</p><p>Scorpius smiled shyly at that. He wrapped his long, lithe arms around Harry’s middle and the two wizards swayed against each other for a long moment. Harry could feel a light anxiety radiating off ‘Pius. There was a quiver to his skin and Harry could feel the race of his pulse where their flat chests were pressed against one another’s. </p><p>“Any time you want to stop, say the word,” Harry said. “And tell me if something hurts or you don’t feel comfortable. Sex isn’t a race or a competition, love. We’ve got all the time in the world to practice.”</p><p>Scorpius nodded his assent and moved out of Harry’s embrace. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry watched as ‘Pius pulled off his footwear and socks. He balled those up and tucked them inside the left boot. Harry felt a rush of affection. His lover was always so meticulous. </p><p>“I understand,” Scorpius said, undoing the poppers on the front of his jeans. He let them drop to the floor alongside his underwear. “And I promise to tell you if there’s anything that I don’t like… I do want this though. I’ve actually been practising... I brought a kit in Muggle London. I took a long, hot shower and I’m all ready for you.”</p><p>Merlin, but the idea of Scorpius getting himself all prepped and primed was impossibly erotic. Harry pressed a single, fierce kiss onto the younger man’s lips before breaking off their touches. He pulled off his own shirt in a single fluid movement and tossed it onto the floor. His pyjama bottoms could stay on for now though. Tonight was all about Scorpius and making his first time bottoming just as amazing as he truly deserved. </p><p>Harry wasn’t about to rush. They had all night to enjoy themselves.   “Lay down please,” Harry asked. “On to your back.”</p><p>Scorpius did as he was told and then Harry got on top of him. </p><p>It was a sweet moment between the pair. Harry’s knees bracketed Scorpius’s hips and his forearms supported his weight. Their torsos rubbed against each other with a delicious friction. Their lips met for a dozen impassioned, enticing kisses. Scorpius was so familiar yet simple kisses between them still had the power to enchant the older man. Harry took his time, letting his tongue explore. He wanted to let Scorpius loosen up and relax into the experience. </p><p>After a few minutes Harry felt some of the anxious tension unwind out of ‘Pius’s body. The younger man grew pliant and the knots of strain left his muscles. His long, pretty fingers explored the hard shapes of Harry’s back and side. Scorpius's mouth was warm and very welcoming. </p><p>“Such marvellous kisses,” Harry complimented, breaking their embrace. “Look at you. Just gorgeous. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are sparkling. I’ll never forget how good you look tonight.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Scorpius replied. “You’re so sexy, Harry. I want more than kisses though. I’m ready.” He bucked up his full, leaking cock against Harry’s clothed erection. “I need- I-I want so much.”</p><p>Harry could see the naked desire in his darling’s eyes. “I can see you do. I’m going to make you feel so fucking lovely, my darling. Turn over,” Harry demanded. “I’ll make this nice for you. I’ll go slow and steady. I’ve got everything that we need.”</p><p>Scorpius rolled over onto his front. The back view of the wizards was every bit as alluring as his front. His spine ran down in a gentle curve and his bottom was soft, round and slightly plump. Harry couldn't help but nuzzle at the base of Scorpius’s spine. His lover’s skin smelt like soap and felt smooth and silky. Harry nipped and nibbled, sucked and kissed, enjoying how sensitive his beloved was. With every caress ‘Pius undulated his hips, rubbing the hard line of his cock against the mattress. </p><p>“This all feels so brilliant,” Scorpius said. “You’re spoiling me, Harry.”</p><p>Harry laughed kindly at Scorpius's sweet naivety. “The spoiling hasn’t even begun yet.” It was high time for Harry to take his kisses to a much more intimate level. He carefully moved Scorpius's hip upwards and raised the wizard’s backside into the air. His lover’s pucker was a thing of absolute beauty. It was a tight little furl with the softest line of baby soft blond hair surrounding it. “You’ve no idea how pretty your arsehole looks,” Harry whispered. “I’m bewitched by you.” He licked his fingertips and stroked them lightly over Scorpius’s opening and down across his perineum. “You’re splendid.”</p><p>Harry followed the path of his fingers with his tongue. </p><p>Scorpius just <em>vibrated</em> in response to his mouth. His lover’s body jerked and quivered as Harry went to work, rimming his darling with every bit of skill he possessed. Harry spread ‘Pius’s arse cheeks wide and swirled his tongue over his boyfriend’s entrance, teasing and flicking his tongue over his lover’s most private part. He licked a line over Scorpius’s taint. </p><p>“<em>Merlin</em>,” Scorpius shouted out, his response loud and instinctive. “Merlin, but that’s just- ah!- that’s just fucking tremendous! Bloody hell, yes! That’s exactly- <em>Oh!</em>”</p><p>“You like?” Harry asked, contented by the full body flush that was spreading over Scorpius’s body. </p><p>“God, yes!” Scorpius shouted out as Harry went back to work. “Your lips, Harry. Fuck! This is just divine!” </p><p>Harry loved how reactive Scorpius was. His darling was loquacious at the best of times and had no issues sharing whenever he was excited. Harry buried his head deep between Scorpius’s shaking thighs and pressed the tip of his tongue inside of his boyfriend’s anus. </p><p>The younger man was true perfection indeed. His taste was so mild and his body was entirely eager. </p><p>With each swipe of ‘Pius’s sensitive inner rim, the younger man bucked his hips backwards, unselfconscious in the midst of his pleasure. Scorpius whined and panted, his whole body slick with sweat. Harry went back to work. He flicked, tongued and worshipped, shameless in his quest to drive his beloved into a frenzy. Harry drove the point of his tongue in as deeply as he could, teasing Scorpius to distraction with his delicious torture.  </p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Scorpius keened, fidgeting and rocking against the quilt. “Fuck but I <em>need</em> so much!- Ah!- I’ll come Harry! I know I will!”</p><p>Harry wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Certainly not yet, anyway. He kept rimming his darling, pulling back only to thrust back forward with his tongue. The younger wizard was slick with spit now and his arse had begun to soften and relax. When Scorpius shifted his body, trying to get a grip on his thick ruddy length, Harry caught his hand with his speedy Auror reflexes. </p><p>He pulled his mouth away from his boyfriend’s wet entrance. </p><p>“No orgasm for you, love,” Harry said, his tone smug and self-satisfied, knowing full well that the vibration of his lips was just an additional sensation. “Not yet. Don’t worry. You’ll get your satisfaction. You should see yourself, love. You’re my every erotic fantasy.” Scorpius whimpered and purred at Harry’s words. Harry moved around the bed to take a good look at the younger wizard; he wanted to remember every detail of this evening forever. </p><p>Scorpius already looked fucked-out and fantastic. ‘Pius’s hair was mussy and his bottom lip was red from where he’d bitten down on it in the throes of the moment. </p><p>“We’ve scarcely gotten started,” Harry said. </p><p>“<em>Scarcely gotten started?</em>” Scorpius echoed uselessly. Harry grinned before brushing his boyfriend’s sweaty hair behind his ears. </p><p>“Oh yes. The real fun starts now, lovely.” With a prompt nod of wandless magic, Harry Accio’ed a small glass jar of lube from his bedside table. It flew into his hands and the wizard unscrewed the lid. He lathered up his fingers with a dollop of the honey-scented slickness. He moved back down to his spot between ‘Pius’s legs and slid in a finger up to the second knuckle. It coasted into the searing heat of Scorpius’s anus without the merest hint of resistance. </p><p>Scorpius flinched a little so Harry paused. “Oh!” he murmured, taking a short, shallow breath. “Your finger! It’s so warm and wet! It’s different! I like it.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Harry replied, enjoying the sensation and the astounding intimacy. “You feel great, love. Tight and hot. I’m besotted by you. Harry took his time sliding it in and out and Scorpius soon acclimatised. Harry hooked the end and pushed in a little deeper. This was the magic moment and Harry had no intention of rushing proceedings. He wanted Scorpius to savour every sensation. “Relax,” Harry murmured, his voice as smooth as silk. “Something really good is coming.”</p><p>Harry rubbed the pad of his finger, exploring over the hot clenching muscles inside of his darling, stroking inside and out. His motions were gentle and took less than a minute for him for find the small bump of Scorpius’s prostate. First he slid his fingers around the edges, taking his time. The last thing that Harry wanted was for his love to feel the discomfort of overstimulation. </p><p>Then Harry guided his finger lightly over the top of ‘Pius’s special spot and his darling reacted instantaneously to his touches. </p><p>“Oh Merlin!” Scorpius groaned, writhing and wriggling his body under the ministrations. “That’s my- ah!- that’s my special spot. That-that feels… Oh yes, Harry, please! This is why people do this! It feels like <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Harry felt a warmth of fondness swell in his belly. Theirs wasn’t a conventional relationship by any means. Twenty six years was a considerable disparity in age but Scorpius and he had discovered a rare happiness together that Harry hadn’t ever found elsewhere. </p><p>The younger man had a zest and a vitality that Harry found refreshing, while Scorpius delighted in Harry’s sincerity and commitment. When they were alone together their age difference melted away to nothing. It had taken Harry a long time to come around to his feelings for ‘Pius, and to accept that it wasn’t somehow dirty or wrong for him to love the younger wizard the way that he did. He arched his fingers over Scorpius’s perfect prostate and felt Scorpius stir in response. Then he kissed his beloved’s quivering arse cheek, simply because he could. </p><p>“Mm,” Harry admired. “That is your special spot. Feels so nice, doesn’t it? You’re doing so well, lovely. I’m milking your prostate and you’re taking it so beautifully.” He withdrew his fingers and Scorpius whined, already missing the sensation. The lube was still perched on the bed beside him, and Harry took the opportunity to slick up another digit. “I’m going to add another finger,” he warned. “Are you ready for that?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Harry,” Scorpius moaned, wanton in his pleasure. He splayed his legs open, inviting Harry to enter him. “It every touch feels like magic… Ah! I’ve never felt anything like this before.”</p><p>Harry slid both of his fingers deep into Scorpius, cautiously scissoring him and getting his stretched open. The younger wizard was taking his fingers gloriously and Harry felt a thrill of anticipation. Soon he would be pushing his cock inside of ‘Pius and he couldn’t wait to share that compelling intimacy. There was nothing like that first hot slide into another person’s body. Nothing like that moment when two became one. This time was even more special, for this was his first time with Scorpius. Harry wanted to remember every moment. </p><p>The younger man jerked and gasped at the new stretch and Harry held his close. “Oh!” Scorpius managed, sounding a little breathless. “I feel so tight! I’m not sure I’ll open any wider!”</p><p>“You’re doing really well,” Harry said, rhythmically moving his slick wet fingers inside and out. “Decompress and breathe. There’s no hurry at all. You’re opening up for me, Scorpius. Your delicious bottom will be able to take my every inch, I promise you sweetheart.”</p><p>Harry flickered the pads of his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate which make the younger wizard whine loudly. He hadn’t fibbed to his boyfriend. With every caress of his fingertips, Scorpius’s muscles were reacting; opening and readying themselves. It wouldn’t be long at all before he was completely prepped and ready to accept Harry inside of him. </p><p>Merlin, but that was a scrumptious thought! Harry had to palm his cock through the thin cotton of his pyjamas. He was painfully hard and his balls ached with need. Even so, Harry wasn’t about to rush their evening’s activities. There wasn’t on any kind of time limit; he wanted Scorpius to be close to delirious before he pressed his prick into his beloved’s fervent, fluttering entrance. He leaned in, licking his tongue around ‘Pius’s skin where it was stretched and red around his fingers. “<em>Fuck</em>,” Scorpius uttered, his voice broken and ragged. “Oh yes! I-I <em>don’t</em>… Ah! <em>Pleasepleaseplease</em>.”</p><p>Scorpius burbled incoherently and pushed his backside down licentiously onto Harry’s hand. His breath was an agitated rasp, his back was sweaty and the muscles were tight and knotted. Harry couldn't resist reaching down and taking Scorpius’s prick into his hand. It was sticky with precome and as unyielding as iron. It pressed a hard, unyielding line into the wizard’s small tummy. Harry couldn't resist giving his boyfriend’s penis a squeeze. ‘Pius wailed with sensual desire and bucked into Harry’s hand. The poor boy was trapped between two points of simulation and he swayed between the two, a mess of sensation.</p><p>“I can’t wait!” he moaned, looking back over his shoulder at Harry. “I’m close Harry. I can feel it- ah!- I can feel it building in my belly! I’m going to pop if-”</p><p>Harry gave Scorpius’s cock a final tug, rolling the wizard’s foreskin over his hot, leaking head and his questing fingers caressed over ‘Pius’s prostate a single, final time. His lover’s arse was twitching and fluttering around his fingers. Harry knew that he had to stop: Scorpius was nearly undone with stimulus and frantic, erotic excitement. </p><p>Dropping the younger wizard’s prick at the same time as he pulled out his fingers, Harry took a deep, steadying breath. “You’re ready,” Harry said, his voice rough with a powerful desire. “My beautiful, darling love. You’re ready to take my cock. Your delicious arsehole is open and stretched, ready for me to enjoy.”</p><p>“Then do it,” Scorpius groaned through gritted teeth. He bucked back onto thin air. “I’m so fucking close! I want to feel you inside me, Harry love! I want to feel you come inside me! I need- I-I <em>want</em>-”</p><p>Harry was all business then, intent on following Scorpius’s instruction.</p><p>The wizard shoved his pyjama bottoms off impatiently and then threw them across the room. A wandless Accio had a condom landing in his hand and Harry took his time unwrapping it and rolling it over his stiff red member. He wasn’t allowing for any mistakes. Harry spread lube all over the tight Muggle latex until he was dripping and slick. Then he splayed Scorpius’s hips wide before settling his body into position behind him. </p><p>This was <em>it</em>. It was time to mount the broomstick. Time to best the dragon. It was finally time to grant his beloved boyfriend the one desire that he’d requested of him. Harry felt humbled that he could share this moment with Scorpius. He felt blessed that they could share this memory forever.</p><p>Goodness, but he wanted too. Harry wanted- he needed!- so very much.</p><p>Everything about the next few minutes had to be exact and gorgeous.</p><p>Scorpius deserved nothing less than perfection. </p><p>Harry rubbed ‘Pius’s arse with the head of his wrapped prick, teasing him and getting him as wound up as he possibly could. Scorpius seemed to like it: he undulated his backside, lifting it up and nudging Harry back flirtatiously. </p><p>Harry lined up his cock to the correct angle and, without further ado, pushed it inside his boyfriend. </p><p>Harry had planned in his head to draw this moment out, to luxuriate in a drawn-out squeeze into his boyfriend’s body but he found that he simply couldn’t. His head slid into Scorpius very easily and the younger man went very still, scarcely moving a muscle. “Circe,” ‘Pius gasped, his tone quiet and awed. “It feels…Oh, it feels so bloody big. It’s a lot, Harry.”</p><p>“I can slow down,” Harry said, angling his body so that his prick was better positioned. “Or we can stop if you think it’s too much? I love you, sweetheart. Am I hurting you? Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want-”</p><p>“Don’t stop,” Scorpius cut in with a quavering tone. “It feels like a lot but I want all of you. <em>Please</em>. You’re not hurting me. Fill me up with your lovely cock, Harry. That’s all I want.”</p><p>Harry pushed in a little more, feeling his confidence grow at his lover’s words. Scorpius was snug and silky around his length; Harry couldn’t remember ever feeling like his body had fit this well with anyone else in his life. His every muscle trembled with a desperate need to buck and to thrust and to conquer but Harry held himself back. </p><p>This was Scorpius’s very first time and Harry didn’t want any memory of it sullied by roughness, inelegance or pain. Harry just kept easing himself inwards, inch by blessed inch, pausing to give Scorpius time to adjust with every little advance. </p><p>When he finally bottomed out, his cock buried balls deep inside his beloved, Harry and Scorpius both groaned with relief. “I can feel every part of you,” Scorpius said, his voice dazed. “It- it doesn't hurt. Thank you. Ah! It feels so good. So-so <em>magnificent</em>.”</p><p>“My Scorpius,” Harry whispered, pressing light kisses onto his boyfriend’s back. He could taste the salt of his fresh sweat. His nose was filled with the scent of almond soap and the musky aroma of their bodies. “My beautiful, beautiful ‘Pius. You’re all my dreams come true.”</p><p>The two wizards shared a soft, deep kiss and Harry lightly rocked his pelvis. Scorpius’s muscles were still very tight indeed and a deep push into him might have been uncomfortable. It wasn’t long though before the unfeasible pressure began to lessen. Harry felt the subtle softening of his lover’s muscles. Scorpius was accommodating him. Harry pulled back then and rocked his hips, his cock thrusting a delicious deep slide into the welcoming heat of ‘Pius’s body. </p><p>It was <em>perfect</em>. The pair of them were perfect together. </p><p>“Oh Harry!” Scorpius cried out. “I never imagined- never once believed!- that it could be like this.”</p><p>Harry moved his boyfriend’s hips up a little, experimenting with their positions until he found one where he was hitting Scorpius’s prostate on every slide. The younger man was enraptured by their lovemaking. He wriggled and juddered, pressing backwards on each of Harry’s thrusts. Scorpius made the most seductive little moans as Harry built up to an unrelenting rhythm, rolling over his special spot over and over again. </p><p>It was high time to finally give Scorpius the climax that he deserved. </p><p>Steadying himself with a hand wrapped around ‘Pius’s thigh, Harry took hold of his boyfriend’s precome-sticky prick. The skin was slick and the younger wizard was really eager for his release. He pressed hard into Harry’s fist, urging the older wizard to coax him over the edge into ecstasy. Harry worked Scorpius to a state with his finger and thumb, rubbing beneath the leaking head and giving his foreskin the nimble little twist that he knew his lover favoured. </p><p>“OhMerlinOhfuck,” panted his beloved. “I can’t- I can’t. I’ll come-”</p><p>“Come for me then,” Harry urged, stroking hard. “You feel- My love, you feel so wonderful. Come for me!” </p><p>Harry wanted to seize Scorpius’s lips but he fought the urge to kiss him. Their bodies fit together like they had been made for each other. They were two halves of the same soul. Harry made sure that his eyes were locked onto his lover’s own. He wanted to watch Scorpius’s dark-eyed gaze the precise moment that he came…</p><p>Scorpius moaned then and his body stilled. His cock jerked in Harry’s hand and his pretty arse fluttered and quivered around his cock. Each tremble was a delicious wave of pleasure squeezing around Harry’s prick. One, two, three more thrusts and then Harry stayed, buried deep inside as his boyfriend gasped, jerked and squirted wetly inside his fist. </p><p>That was all Harry needed. Bliss spread out from his glans, warm and wonderful. The blood pulsed through his brain, his skin tingled and magic rolled from him in waves. He arched his back and threw his head back. Scorpius’s name was on his lips as he emptied into his boyfriend. Harry swayed, giddy and dizzy and the two men collapsed into a sweaty, sticky pile of limbs. </p><p>They lay there for long minutes afterwards, aftershocks thrumming through their bodies. Harry removed his condom and vanished it with a speedy swipe of his wand. A Scourgify cleaned the creamy ejaculate from their skin. Harry lay down on his back and encouraged ‘Pius to lay his head atop his fuzzy chest and to curl his arm around his middle. </p><p>The two wizards laced their fingers and shared a lovely long kiss in the afterglow of their lovemaking, catching their breath and laughing. </p><p>“Thank you,” Scorpius said, his words a sleepy murmur. “I thought that I had a good idea of what it’d be like,” he continued. “What it would entail. I read books and peered inside the PornoPensive. But this wasn’t anything like I imagined. I was anxious when I arrived- you could probably tell!- and you made me feel special. Really looked after me.”</p><p>“I happen to <em>love</em> you,” Harry replied, holding Scorpius tight. He luxuriated in the feeling of skin upon skin and stroked his fingers over his boyfriend’s back. How he wished they could stay together, like this, for the rest of time. The rest of the world might have their judgements but together they were unassailable. “And you’re the most special person in my life.”</p><p>Scorpius nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s chest and yawned quietly. </p><p>“I love you too,” Scorpius replied. </p><p>~*~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>